


Tertium non datur

by In_vitro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: About 10 Years after the Events of TFA, Dark Future AU, Drama, Dystopia, Gen, Implied Former Kylo Ren/Rey, New Empire, On Monsters and Real Monsters, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sad and Bitter Things, Sith, There Is No Light, Unredeemed, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_vitro/pseuds/In_vitro
Summary: Новая Империя, другие последователи Темной и Светлой сторон, иная риторика... Но в вопросе окончательного выбора третьего по-прежнему не дано.





	

* * *

– Слушаю вас, Хакс.

Терций пригласил подчиненного приблизиться. Тот отдал честь.

– Лорд Терций, имею честь сообщить, что данные разведки подтвердились. Последний крупный оплот мятежников был найден. При попытке прорваться через блокаду враги Новой Империи и их пособники оказали сопротивление и потерпели сокрушительное поражение. Штаб-квартира Сопротивления разгромлена. В секторе проводятся дополнительные проверки и зачистки.

– Что же, поздравляю вас, генерал, с очередной победой, – кивнул Терций, вкладывая в ответ нотки иронии, которую починенный все же не уловил. – Вы славно потрудились. Император Сноук будет доволен. Это хороший подарок на пятилетие со дня основания Новой Империи.

– Благодарю вас, лорд Терций.

Хакс снова поклонился, однако уходить не спешил.

– Что-то еще?

– Да, мой лорд, – генерал на несколько секунд замялся, прежде чем доложить: – Среди захваченных в плен военных командиров – капитан Дэмерон.

В зале стало тихо.

Минуту-другую резко образовавшуюся тишину нарушали лишь шаркающие звуки – Хакс беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу, не понимая реакции начальника.

– Вот как. Значит, сумели взять живьем, – в конце концов, отстраненно произнес Терций, заканчивая взвешивать варианты и принимая окончательное решение. – Где капитан находится сейчас?

– Согласно предыдущим указаниям, перевезли в следственный изолятор на "Максиме-А", – осторожно заметил Хакс.

Терций понимал, что генерал тревожился по поводу того, правильно ли поступил, поэтому кивком головы разрешил ему продолжить доклад.

– Сейчас находится в карцере с повышенными мерами безопасности.

– В каком состоянии капитан?

– Точно не могу ответить. Была перестрелка, – уклончиво ответил Хакс. – Медицинскую помощь пока не оказывали, поскольку...

– Понятно, – прервал объяснения подчиненного Терций. – Когда возвращается Император?

– Он задержится на заседании Центрального Комитета губернаторов секторов... Мой лорд, в Имперском дворце проходят последние приготовления к праздничным мероприятиям. Возможно, вы...

– Вы все верно понимаете, Хакс, – Терций вновь прервал поток ненужной сейчас информации. – Я приеду с инспекцией позже. Пока вы свободны.

– Честь имею, лорд Терций, - поклонился генерал и вслед за тем покинул резиденцию Верховного главнокомандующего.

Сам Терций еще некоторое время барабанил пальцами по подлокотникам кресла, но в конце концов, решившись, проворно поднялся с места и направился к личному лифту.

Путь до ангара, где находились шаттлы высокопоставленных офицеров, занял у него не более пяти минут, и на крейсер, выполнявший функцию места предварительного задержания военнопленных, Терций прибыл уже через полчаса. Рассчитав время, он пришел к выводу, что стоит поторопиться.

Пройдя все необходимые процедуры допуска, Терций без промедления проследовал в отделение, где находился упомянутый Хаксом человек.

Повышенные меры безопасности подразумевали силовое поле, дроидов-часовых, запрограммированных при необходимости стрелять на поражение, а также множественные скрытые камеры, размещенные и непосредственно в карцере, и в коридоре.

Всех их Терций велел отключить на период своего пребывания в отделении, согласовав с охраной срок визита и уточнив, находятся ли в карцере другие военнопленные помимо капитана Дэмерон. После утвердительного ответа он распорядился срочно перевести этих людей и существ в другое место и отозвать штурмовиков, а затем наконец отправился непосредственно в изолированную секцию.

Подойдя к нужной двери, Терций подтвердил свой допуск на сканере сетчатки, затем ввел последовательность команд на панели управления, разблокировав дверь шлюзового типа и оставив между коридором и камерой обесточенную прозрачную перегородку.

Мысли о решении Хакса относительно размещения капитана Дэмерон заставили его поморщиться: тот не понимал, что дополнительные меры предосторожности в случае этого конкретного военнопленного были лишними. Его вполне можно было поместить в отделение с лазаретом, поскольку этот человек не стал бы предпринимать попыток побега. И вовсе не потому, что был ранен.

Ранена. Эта женщина.

Несколько минут Терций просто наблюдал за ней.

Последний раз в непосредственной близости они виделись немногим более пяти лет назад – во время военных действий в секторе Корусант. Незадолго до того, как была провозглашена Новая Империя и приспешники Сопротивления продолжили заниматься диверсионной деятельностью в подполье.

Сейчас женщина была слишком слаба в Силе, и все же Терций знал, что она смогла почувствовать и распознать его присутствие, едва он появился на корабле. И теперь, когда оставил между ними только смотровую дверь и подошел ближе, повернула голову в его сторону.

Военнопленная слегка нахмурилась, встретившись с ним взглядом, а затем вернулась в исходное положение: подбородок на скрещенных на коленях руках. Сидела она на корточках, опираясь о боковую стенку помещения, игнорируя скамью.

Терций заметил, что его внешности женщина не удивилась: он был публичной личностью. Она сама тоже изменилась с момента их последней встречи, хотя и не столь радикально.

Рассматривая ее обагренный кровью комбинезон пилота, скрывающий бластерные ранения в корпус и бедро, а также рану на шее, которую короткая стрижка не прикрывала, Терций пришел к выводу о физических травмах средней степени тяжести. Однако осколки ментальных щитов не могли скрыть внешне невидимые свежие раны и старые шрамы на душе этой женщины.

Терцию даже не потребовалось сосредотачиваться на восприятии: она не смогла бы ничего от него скрыть не только из-за в разницы в уровнях владения Силой. Военнопленная понимала, что что-либо утаивать бесполезно и в этом больше нет смысла. Также считала, что ей самой уже давно нечего терять.

Но в последнем она заблуждалась.

Терций отметил про себя: все оказалось именно так, как он и предвидел.

Обернувшись в сторону дежурного поста, он заставил, не нарушая тишину, приблизиться к камере один из стульев охранников. Немного откорректировав положение спинки вручную, Терций присел, облокотился и тогда начал разговор:

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он предполагал, что говорить в основном придется ему, поскольку женщине при ее травмах разговаривать будет тяжело. И все же в том, что поговорить она захочет, Терций не сомневался.

Тем не менее даже его первый вопрос военнопленная не проигнорировала – нервно вздернула плечами и хрипло произнесла, продолжая рассматривать пол:

– В камере?

– Почему ты здесь оказалась? – переспросил Терций.

– Меня захватили в плен, это не очевидно?

– Нет, – возразил он. – Тебя не захватили в плен. Ты сдалась.

– Это то же самое, – откашлялась его собеседница, сплевывая красноватую слюну на пол рядом с собой.

– Нет. В данном случае это прямо противоположные вещи.

Женщина фыркнула. Затем убежденно произнесла:

– У меня не было выбора.

– Выбор у тебя был, – начал разъяснять свой вывод Терций. – Ты могла поднять в воздух истребитель и погибнуть под обстрелом лазерных орудий. Либо же пасть в бою, сражаясь с пехотинцами. Попросить помочь верного лейтенанта... И все же ты позволила противнику себя ранить, но не застрелить. Затем взять в плен... Раз так, понимала, что окажешься здесь. Знала, что мне доложат об этом. Предполагала, что Император захочет с тобой побеседовать, однако, прежде чем это случится, состоится разговор со мной... Итак, я здесь. Поэтому и спрашиваю: зачем ты так поступила?

– Не тебе судить о том, что происходило при атаке на базу, – устало произнесла пленница. – Тебя там не было.

Отвечала она безучастно, и все же Терций не мог не уловить в ее эмоциональном фоне неравнодушие к произошедшим событиям.

 – Верно, не было, об исходе операции мне доложили. Однако важны не ее подробности, а результат. В том числе то, что ты здесь... Здравствуй, капитан Рей Дэмерон.

Терций сделал акцент на имени, произнеся его мягко и с расстановкой. Так, как делал это когда-то. Уже давно.

И женщина отреагировала: вздрогнула и не преминула ответить той же монетой:

– Здравствуй, Кайло Рен, – произнесла-прошипела она, обращаясь к грязному полу своей камеры, все еще не поворачивая головы в сторону посетителя.

Такая реакция была ожидаемой.

– Тебе известно, что нынче меня зовут иначе, – сухо отметил Терций.

 – Известно, – хмыкнула женщина, продолжая рассматривать грязный пол. – Будешь и дальше менять имена?

Ее вовлеченность в диалог была хорошим знаком, а то, что беседа так или иначе пойдет в этом направлении, Терций понимал изначально.

– Когда наставник счел, что ученик стал действительно достойным быть его десницей, тот получил новое имя, – уклончиво сообщил он.

– Когда уничтожил последнего джедая? – прохрипела женщина, размазывая носком ботинка по полу своей камеры новый кровавый плевок.

– Нет, раньше: когда уничтожил того, кто не мог преодолеть тягу к Свету.

На эти слова женщина отреагировала эмоциональным всплеском, что от внимания Терция не ускользнуло. Про себя он также отметил, что откладывать оказание ей медицинской помощи можно не более чем на несколько часов.

– И достиг величия Вейдера, – тем временем едко отчеканила женщина, наконец повернув голову в его сторону. – И что теперь? Зачем правая рука Императора пришел сюда? Полюбоваться на военнопленную, долгое время числившуюся в межгалактическом розыске и насладиться таким образом окончательной победой над повстанцами? Поглумиться, что не справилась с задачей вовремя эвакуировать штаб?

Слушая эти домыслы, Терций был впечатлен тому, что раненая, перехватив инициативу, смогла высказаться вполне складно, хотя до этого с трудом выговаривала слова.

– Причина моего визита иная, – спокойно сообщил он.

– Будешь допрашивать? – хмыкнула пленница, немного отдышавшись после длинной речи.

Терций склонил голову набок.

– В этом нет необходимости, – заверил он. – С Сопротивлением покончено. Судить тебя не будут.

\- Вот как, - едко процедила женщина и затем продолжила наступление, стреляя очередной порцией вопросов: - Выходит, собираешься сказать мне личное спасибо? Поблагодарить, как некогда Хана Соло, своего отца?

С этими словами она поднялась на ноги и, почти не шатаясь, подошла ближе к прозрачной стене. К посетителю.

Наблюдая за действиями женщины, Терций не спешил ей отвечать, и она продолжила свою тираду:  

– Или, возможно, хочешь услышать привет от твоей матери, которая вместе с десятками-сотнями тысяч других живых душ погибла при испытаниях нового супероружия, с помощью которого вы все-таки добились контроля над галактикой? Или, может, сказать спасибо так, как твоему дяде, о которого ты не побрезговал замарать руки лично? Или...

Женщина перечисляла имена и других людей и существ, и Терций дал ей возможность высказаться. Он чувствовал, что с каждой минутой разговора она все больше раздражалась, уверенно выходя из состояния апатии.

Пока в порыве гнева задержанная продолжала свою обвинительную речь, Терций медленно снимал перчатки. Засунув их в карманы униформы, он несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, а затем протянул руки ладонями в сторону камеры, демонстрируя женщине металлические протезы.

Когда Терций прикоснулся конечными фалангами механических пальцев к перегородке, она оборвала очередную фразу на полуслове и зашлась в длительном приступе кашля. В какой-то момент ей пришлось прислониться к той же стенке, которую касался и он. Терций ничего не почувствовал.

– Как считаешь, можно ли замарать такие руки? – задумчиво произнес он чуть погодя, отслеживая эмоциональную реакцию собеседницы на эти слова, когда она перевела дух и отошла назад на несколько шагов назад. – Другие руки, из плоти и крови, были отняты Люком Скайуокером много раньше...

– Ему следовало добить тебя, – прохрипела женщина, тяжело дыша.

– Следовало, – согласился Терций. – "Делай или нет. Никаких попыток". Его же слова, не правда ли?

– Ты...

– Я?.. – поддержал Терций, но собеседница встряхнула головой и не продолжила фразу.

– Да, понимаю, тебе тяжело говорить, – кивнул он ей в ответ. – Но это и не нужно – твои мысли мне понятны.

Понимал Терций также и то, что останавливаться на достигнутом нельзя: первой волны эмоционального всплеска было все же недостаточно, чтобы эта женщина продолжала твердо стоять на ногах.

Тем временем она снова опустилась на пол, однако на этот раз – облокачиваясь о скамью, развернувшись в сторону визитера.

Терций синхронно присел вместе с ней, на свой стул.

– Что тебе от меня нужно? - хмуро спросила пленница.

– Твой вопрос стоило бы сформулировать иначе: по какой причине ты оказалась здесь, что нужно тебе от меня, – медленно произнес он, наблюдая за тем, как она устраивается на месте поудобнее, выбирая более комфортную позу, о чем раньше, похоже, не беспокоилась. – До сих пор не понимаешь?

– Оставь меня в покое, а? – просипела раненая, отводя немного в сторону травмированную ногу.

– Оставить?.. Вероятно, оставлю чуть позже, когда разберемся с тем, как ты оказалась в этой камере. Почему приняла это решение.

Женщина подняла на него осуждающий взгляд.

– Штаб Сопротивления атаковали и уничтожили, - процедила она сквозь зубы. - Погибли люди. Я ничего не решила.

Терций хмыкнул. Затем подался вместе со стулом немного вперед, оперся на локти.

– Капитан Дэмерон, кому как не тебе понимать, что в любой войне жертвы неизбежны, – Терций начал объяснение своего вывода издалека. – Называя павших героев одной стороны конфликта, ты не потрудилась уточнить, какое количество жизней своими благими намерениями забрали они. И все же. Всем перечисленным тобой жертвам войны, и твоему мужу в том числе, был предложен выбор. И вторые шансы. Даже так: много вторых шансов... Известно тебе и то, что они, как командиры, были в ответе в первую очередь не за себя и подчиненных, а за тех гражданских, которые погибли вследствие их неправильных решений. Цепочке неправильных выборов, продиктованных личными амбициями, упрямством и глупостью. Спастись могли бы многие, если бы те несколько избранных наконец раскрыли свои глаза, чтобы увидеть, и уши, чтобы услышать. Признали свою ответственность и приняли неотвратимое. Не захотев сделать этого, они увлекли за собой на встречу с судьбой тех, кто оказался невольно втянут в затянувшийся конфликт интересов... В этой войне нужно было наконец поставить точку, – заканчивая монолог, Терций подытожил: – Ты же, капитан Рей Дэмерон, приняла свое решение, выжив и оказавшись здесь. Наконец ты пришла к нам. Добровольно.

Терций уловил, что последней ремаркой ему удалось даже немного ее удивить, хотя женщина слушала, что он говорил, вполуха. Она осматривала, насколько это получалось, свои травмы, дорвав в нужных местах поврежденный комбинезон. Спорить о военных действиях раненая не собиралась, да и произносить лишние слова ей явно было тяжело.

Однако Терций и не старался ее в чем-либо действительно убеждать. Пока. Слова были нужны для заполнения паузы, чтобы женщина пришла в себя. И в следующий раз смогла встать на ноги, больше не шатаясь.

В ответ на его заключение задержанная отвлеклась от своего занятия и в неверии переспросила, поднимая на собеседника недоуменный взгляд:

– Добровольно?!

– Да, капитан, – Терций подтвердил, что она не ослышалась. И, продолжая оценивать изменения в физическом и душевном состоянии этой особенной женщины, которую не видел вблизи уже целую вечность, добавил: – Сейчас ты сидишь на грязном полу, обезвожена, испытываешь сильную физическую боль – твои раны не обработаны. Через некоторое время усилится горячка, но сейчас ты вполне способна связно мыслить и воспринимать речь... Рей Дэмерон, ты должна наконец признать для себя самой, что оказалась здесь добровольно.

– То есть признать, что собираюсь встретиться со своей судьбой здесь? – сипло уточнила она, внезапно вздернув подбородок и криво улыбнувшись, демонстрируя Терцию хорошо знакомый оскал ровных зубов.

– Можно сказать и так. Встретиться с судьбой, – подтвердил он ее умозаключение. – Но в отличие от ранее перечисленных тобой людей и существ, ты приняла правильное решение.

Женщина была обескуражена таким заявлением.

Она не сдержала гневного вздоха, и не только: безапелляционный вывод о ее присутствии в камере вызвал спонтанный выброс темной энергии, свободно распространившийся в сторону Терция через разделительную прозрачную стену.

Он мысленно блокировал этот легкий ментальный толчок, отмечая про себя, что женщина даже не осознала, что сделала.

– Повторяю. Меня. Захватили. В. Плен, – тем временем отчеканила она, продолжая воспринимать сложившуюся ситуацию так, как сумела себе внушить.

– Это следствие.

– Знаешь что, – твердо заявила задержанная после того, как в очередной раз прокашлялась и сплюнула в сторону, – иди ты к сарлакку со своей логикой войны, шансами судьбы и правильными решениями.

Но Терций проигнорировал эту реплику, решив, что настало время озвучить суть своего визита в карцер.

Он подался еще немного вперед, а затем четко произнес:

– Тебе все еще нужен наставник.

– Что? - удивленно округлила глаза женщина.

Перехода на эту тему она определенно не ожидала и искренне изумилась такому заявлению – настолько, что сперва даже не нашла слов, чтобы возразить.

– Это одна из двух причин, почему ты оказалась здесь, – тем временем заверил Терций, вставая с места.

Он отставил свой стул чуть в сторону и затем подошел ближе ко входу в камеру.

– Иди ты... – женщина попыталась было вернуться к тактике защиты и неприятия, однако на сей раз Терций не дал ей возможности договорить: прелюдия закончилась.

Мысленным рывком он заставил женщину снова подняться на ноги, выпрямиться и за несколько секунд подтащил ее к разделяющему их барьеру.

Как и следовало ожидать, эти резкие движения спровоцировали у раненой острый приступ боли: застонав, она начала терять сознание. Однако случиться этому Терций не позволил, послав женщине необходимый импульс, взбодривший ее. В дополнение к этому он решил временно повысить ее болевой порог, и когда она вновь открыла глаза и нахмурилась, воспринимая новые ощущения, передал мысленный посыл успокоиться и послушать.

Удерживая пленницу у прозрачного барьера, разделяющего их, Терций продолжил говорить по сути дела только тогда, когда почувствовал, что ее затуманенный разум вновь стал восприимчивым для того, чтобы понять смысл сказанного.

– Ты озадачена, зачем мне нужна слабая, утратившая интерес к жизни ученица? – в противовес своим действиям мягко произнес он, не разрешая женщине разорвать зрительный контакт. – Но ведь ослабела ты, капитан, уже давно... Ты пыталась и все еще пытаешься черпать Силу в Свете, который стал тебе чужд и постепенно покидал тебя. С каждой новой утратой, проигрышем. Ты полагала, что когда потеряешь последнюю надежду, потерпев с горсткой мятежников окончательное поражение, окончательно опустеет и твоя душа и закончится жизнь, однако так не произошло. Ты хотела бы отстраниться, но не смогла это сделать. Более того – ты позволила себя ранить, потому что хотела почувствовать себя живой.

После этих слов Терций сделал небольшую паузу, обратив внимание на руки женщины, которыми она упиралась о стенку. И, почти не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, продублировал этот жест, прислоняя к барьеру со своей стороны металлические пальцы.

Уже второй раз за время визита к военнопленной он задумался о том, что не смог бы ничего почувствовать, даже если бы стены между ним и ею не существовало. Или если барьер убрать. Но для этого время еще не пришло.

Поэтому, пока женщина была вынуждена его слушать, Терций продолжил прерванную мысль:

 – И оттого ты сильно разочарована в самой себе. Считаешь, что терять тебе нечего, и все же по-прежнему живешь. С трудом дышишь, но как-то пытаешься сопротивляться мне даже сейчас. Ты признала свое поражение, но твой внутренний темный огонь не погас... Да, твой Свет почти ушел, Рей Дэмерон, но не ушла твоя Тьма. Та, которую ты всегда стремилась преодолеть в себе, принудительно искореняла, тщательно прятала, не позволяла себе покориться ей – она все еще в тебе, и именно это заставляет тебя не сдаваться. Из-за этого ты и продолжаешь гореть... Если ты не преклонишь голову перед Императором, он распорядится погасить твой огонь, и я выполню его приказ. Но ты здесь оказалась вовсе не для этого.

Терций замолчал, и с минуту задержанная поддерживала воцарившуюся тишину, не сводя с него острого взгляда.

Несмотря на то, что была слишком слабой для любых ментальных техник, она все же пыталась считать чужие эмоции. Терций чувствовал и то, что женщина не отдавала себе отчета, что самостоятельно удерживается на ногах, хотя в какой-то момент времени он ее полностью отпустил.

В конце концов, сохраняя ровную осанку и не хромая, она отошла на шаг назад, а затем неожиданно плюнула в разделяющую их прозрачную перегородку на уровне его лица.

Терций отреагировал на это спокойно.

Он перевел взгляд на красноватую жидкость, которая начала медленно стекать вниз, и продолжал следить за образовавшимся разводом на ранее чистой поверхности стены до тех пор, пока движение не прекратилось, а женщина помимо эмоций все же нашла для него слова:

– Очевидно, я оказалась здесь, потому что ты берешь все, что хочешь, – с презрением произнесла она.

– Верно, беру, – сухо подтвердил ее заключение Терций, а затем решил улыбнуться: – И отметаю то, что мне больше не нужно... В точности как и ты, Рей Дэмерон.

Он понял, что попал в слабое место, не связанное с физической болью, поскольку женщина попыталась отплатить ему той же монетой:

– Но при этом по-прежнему собираешься показывать мне пути Силы? – прохрипела она.

Язвительного тона, которым хотела произнести эти слова, у нее не получилось.

– Нет, – чуть резче, чем намеревался, отрезал Терций. – Показывать тебе пути Силы собирался Кайло Рен. Я предлагаю только один путь. Иных вариантов нет. Я не считаю целесообразным, чтобы твоя Сила растворилась в абсолюте. Мой наставник занят государственными делами и заниматься с тобой не станет. Мне еще многому предстоит у него обучиться, ты же будешь считаться кандидатом в ученицы и моей соратницей. Ты идеально подходишь для этого.

– Выходит, борец Сопротивления, некогда практиковавший джедайские техники, идеальный напарник для адепта Темной стороны, – фыркнула женщина, складывая руки на груди.

На сей раз сарказм ей удался, и Терций, понимая, что она будет не против послушать доводы кандидата в наставники, все же решил продолжить затронутую тему:

– Именно так, бравая капитан Рей Дэмерон и ученица последнего джедая, – кивнул он и чуть наклонил голову набок, даря пленнице новую натянутую улыбку, в то время как она повторила свой оскал, блеснув плотно стиснутыми зубами. – Тебя ведь можно назвать и иначе: бывшая мусорщица с Джакку. Вдова. Военнопленный офицер. Инженер-самоучка... Любитель дежарика и сладостей. Та, которая не боялась высоты, но так и не научилась плавать. Та, которая улыбалась цветам и мечтала о собственном доме у озера. Красавица, которая предпочла платьям униформу...

Терций почувствовал, что его слова попали в очередные болевые точки, когда женщина внезапно прервала его перечень, зайдясь в очередном приступе лающего кашля, на сей раз не связанного с физиологией.

Кроме того, вытирая губы рукавом одежды, она наконец осознала важное: удерживал ее на ногах не он - нечто другое. И затем, отчаянно пытаясь сопротивляться темной энергетике, придающей ей силы, женщина начала слабеть и резко опустилась на пол, облокачиваясь о спинку скамьи.

Застыла на месте, рассеянно глядя на своего посетителя, внезапно растеряв всю свою браваду.

Терций в свой черед осознал, что совершил ошибку, углубляясь в светлые воспоминания – отголоски прошлого того, кого давно уничтожил. С этим следовало быть осторожным.

– Называть людей можно как угодно, – сухо отметил он, возвращаясь к сути своего визита: – Важны не определения, ибо их можно придумать множество, а то, что ты из себя представляешь. Кто ты по своей сути... Окружающим ты демонстрировала фасад Света, но я всегда видел, что скрывается за ним. Темная сторона, которой ты отчаянно сопротивлялась последние десять лет, продолжала призывать тебя. И ты наконец откликнулась на этот зов.

– Нет, – возразила женщина, но уже не столь уверенно, как раньше. – Нет...

– Да, это так и есть. Прислушайся к себе, – предложил Терций.

Глаза женщины увлажнились.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – сипло и в то же время напряженно произнесла она, порывисто протерев лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

– И это вторая причина, почему ты здесь, – заверил Терций, на этот раз медленно подбирая слова. – Да, ты ненавидишь меня. Презираешь. По-прежнему хочешь убить... И все еще ищешь во мне признаки того, кем я был раньше. Для тебя. В этих воспоминаниях ты пыталась сохранить веру в свой Свет, но тебя постигло разочарование... Я помогу тебе окончательно перейти черту, как и ты некогда помогла мне.

Женщина приоткрыла было рот, будто собираясь выругаться, что-либо возразить или оправдаться, но все же передумала. Она закусила губу.

Терций тем временем отошел от барьера, разделяющего камеру с узницей и коридор. Некоторое время он мерил шагами пространство у входа в карцер, затем вернулся к прозрачной стене, приблизившись вплотную.

Следя за его движениями, женщина совершала очередные безнадежные попытки считать чужой эмоциональный фон, а когда Терций присел на корточки, сокращая расстояние между собой и собеседницей до минимума, продолжила разговор первой:

– Ты же не хотел, чтобы я менялась.

Но Терций и не собирался скрывать от нее правды о прошлом.

– Да, Кайло Рен любил твой Свет, – задумчиво подтвердил он, переводя взгляд с глаз женщины на потухший глазок одного из устройств наблюдения на задней стенке карцера. – И, оказавшись здесь, именно Кайло Рена ты и рассчитывала напоследок увидеть – того монстра, которого когда-то приручила... Того, который ради тебя постепенно начал забывать о своем предназначении, поставленных перед самим собой задачах, о наследии. Того, с которым ты вдоволь наигралась, а затем уничтожила, дав понять, что в твоей жизни он – ошибка, а его надежда – ложь...

Терций понял, что несколько забылся, вступая в размышлениях на шаткую территорию, когда женщина в очередной раз зашлась в приступе кашля и этим самым вернула его в настоящее.

– Я не могла... поступить иначе, – тихо произнесла она, обнажая очередное слабое место.

Совместное.

– Могла, но это уже давно не важно, – заверил Терций, вновь переводя на нее внимательный взгляд. – Произошло то, что и должно было произойти... И все же сейчас ты пристально рассматриваешь меня и пытаешься восстановить в памяти знакомые ощущения, воссоздать картинку и наложить на то, что видишь. Однако даже изображения не совпадают... Военная униформа, которую Кайло Рен никогда не носил. Глаза, в которых не распознаешь ни знакомого цвета, ни влюбленного блеска, ни сочувствия твоему положению, твоей физической и душевной боли.

После этих слов Терций вновь сделал паузу.

Он медленно вытянул руки вперед и снова дотронулся до прозрачной ограничительной стены, неспешно водя по гладкой поверхности вверх-вниз, будто прикасаясь к коже женщины. Эти жесты сопровождали тихие скрежещущие звуки, довольно неприятные, и пленница, реагируя на них, несколько раз непроизвольно дернулась, однако напряженного взгляда от своего посетителя не отвела.

– Верно, Рей Дэмерон, – подтвердил Терций ее невысказанные мысли. – Это не те руки, которыми Кайло Рен ласкал твое тело... И ты не видишь тех волос, которыми любовалась и любила причесывать сама. Среди прочих шрамов не разделяешь те, которые когда-то появились в результате порыва твоей ярости. Твоего запала, твоей естественной тьмы... Слова, которые я произношу, звучат для тебя чуждо и бездушно. В моем голосе ты не различаешь сопереживания, на которое все еще надеялась в глубине души.

– Нет, это не так, – поспешила убежденно заверить женщина. – Мне все равно.

Терций покачал головой.

– Ну зачем продолжаешь лгать? Тебе не все равно. Твои мысли и эмоции выдают тебя, – тихо произнес он. – И ты разочарована, Рей Дэмерон. Очень разочарована. И в себе самой, и в том, что твои домыслы относительно меня тоже не подтвердилась.

В этот раз ему не возразили, и, царапая указательным пальцем правой руки на прозрачном барьере символ Новой Империи, Терций продолжил свою мысль:

– Ты хотела спросить, счастлив ли Кайло Рен, добившись того, чего хотел, изничтожив, как считаешь, все остальное. Однако обманулась в своих ожиданиях и вместо горького удовлетворения испытываешь досаду: твои воспоминания оказались слишком далеки от новой реальности.

Женщина, прокашлявшись, в очередной раз сплюнула на пол кровавый сгусток.

– Такому как ты даже шлем больше не нужен, чтобы скрывать свое душевное уродство, – презрительно фыркнула она.

И Терций снова ей натянуто улыбнулся.

– Барьеры убираются тогда, когда начинаешь четко понимать, что в них больше нет необходимости. И, как и мне, так и тебе, Рей Дэмерон, уже давно не к чему скрывать свое истинное обличье, – медленно произнес он, продолжая царапать металлическим пальцем гладкую поверхность стены. – Не нужно ни перед кем оправдываться, сохранять лицо, вспоминать необходимость держаться за какие-то лживые идеалы, в которые давно перестала верить сама. Бороться за внешний глянец, фальшивую чистоту. Сейчас рядом со мной ты наконец можешь позволить себе стать честной и перед самой собой.

Однако женщина поняла эти слова по-своему и снова отважилась на наступление:

– А для себя самого ты способен признать, что явился сюда, чтобы высказаться и отчитать за мои решения относительно нас в прошлом? – криво улыбнулась визитеру она. - Поболтать о жизни с тем, кто способен хотя бы немного тебя понять. Ты ведь по-прежнему стремишься к тому, чтобы не оставаться одиноким, каковым был всегда в своем окружении. И будешь.

Женщина буравила его ненавидящим взглядом, ожидая, осмелится ли он опротестовать эти предположения, и, обдумывая ее слова, Терций не спешил отвечать.

Отняв руку от прозрачной стены, он обратил внимание на хронометр. Затем, встав на ноги и поправив униформу, обошел сзади свой стул, оперся о спинку сиденья двумя руками. И тогда снова посмотрел на женщину.

В конце концов, Терций решил не возражать:

– Как и ты, Рей Дэмерон. Была, есть и будешь одинока. Всегда. И для таких, как мы, – это нормально. Расплата за Силу и власть. К сожалению, окончательное понимание этого приходит только со временем... – отрешенно произнес он, а затем сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы вслед за этим поставить точку: – Краткая совместная история Кайло Рена и его возлюбленной осталась в прошлом, и сейчас поприветствовать твой добровольный визит "явился" я, поскольку у меня к тебе практический интерес. Считай это обоюдовыгодной деловой сделкой. Повторюсь, мне нужен соратник, помощник, преемник, в то время как тебе нужен наставник.

– Для чего? – подняла правую бровь женщина. – Меня никогда не интересовала политика, власть и война.

– Увы, попав под влияние однобокой пропаганды сопротивленцев, ты потеряла возможность познать вкус реальной власти, которую дает Сила, – пожал плечами Терций. – Эти люди в конце концов дали тебе военное звание, но никогда не позволяли ощутить настоящую свободу действий, проявить твои лидерские качества. При определенных обстоятельствах ты бы уже командовала армиями, но твоему потенциалу не дали развиться, хотя ты все же выбрала путь воина... Но теперь все будет иначе.

Женщина фыркнула.

– Тебе известно, что я стала военным, потому что стремилась использовать Силу для светлого будущего галактики, - заверила она. - Ты же познал неограниченную свободу, ведя свою войну против галактики. Уничтожив при этом свою семью. И сейчас скрашиваешь одиночество компанией военнопленной... Это того стоило?

Женщина проговорила эти слова настолько бодро, фоня при этом темной энергетикой, которая придавала ей силы, что Терций не мог снова не улыбнуться.

– Рей Дэмерон, Сила – одновременно и дар, и бремя. До самого конца, - произнес он, чувствуя, что на этот раз собеседница слушает его ответ предельно внимательно. - Сила и мы, как ее носители, служим определенным целям, а условности вроде «за» или «против» зависят лишь от того, с какой стороны на них смотреть... Единожды овладев Силой, от нее невозможно избавиться, убежать, спрятать ее обратно со световым мечом в ларец в подвале сказочного замка. Силу можно лишь развивать, приумножать и направлять. Не сопротивляться ей и двигаться с ней только вперед... Попытки противиться предназначению, идти одновременно в двух направлениях, на Свет и во Тьму, обречены, как мы оба знаем, на провал. Семья, близкие связи – это то, что таким, как мы, недоступно. Либо от нас отказываются, либо нам рано или поздно приходится через это переступать. И иначе быть не может.

Терций резко замолчал.

Женщина еще некоторое время обдумывала его слова, а затем сделала неожиданный вывод:

– Вероятно, мне стоило завести с По детей и куда-то исчезнуть.

Терций хмыкнул.

– Ты действительно считаешь, что это был бы выход? – он развел руками. – Если бы твоим гипотетическим детям не передалась твоя Сила, они все равно стали бы твоей слабостью: фигурами влияния в игре твоих и чужих интересов. Эта не та судьба, которую ты бы хотела для своей семьи... Так что в этом ты тоже поступила разумно. Вышла замуж за нелюбимого, которого не боялась потерять. Уничтожила возможность начать свой род, не произведя на свет наследника, которого тебе пришлось бы бросить, чтобы спасти, как некогда поступили твои родители с тобой.

И, едва произнеся эти слова, Терцию вновь пришлось использовать ментальную блокаду: на очередную жесткую правду о себе женщина снова остро отреагировала спонтанным выбросом энергии.

– Ты в самом деле чудовище, – с расстановкой произнесла она, как будто эти слова могли на что-то повлиять.

Но, оказалось, действительно повлияли: в еще одной тщетной попытке сохранить свой Свет и вытеснить Тьму женщина обессилила и положила голову на колени.

– Как считаешь, капитан, монстрами рождаются или становятся? – спросил Терций немного погодя, не особо рассчитывая, что ему ответят.

Он знал, что на некоторые вопросы попросту нет ответа, и все же его собеседница и на этот раз не смолчала, едва слышно прошептав, не поднимая головы:

– Важно то, что они существуют... И испытывают удовлетворение, добившись всего, чего хотели.

– Всего... Добившись чего-то одного, всегда ставятся новые цели, жизнь имеет смысл лишь в развитии, – задумался Терций, а затем в свою очередь поинтересовался: – Что же ты? Как полагаешь, стоила ли твоя борьба, твое сопротивление того, что ты проиграла все, что имела?

– Все должно было сложиться иначе, – прохрипела женщина, отвечая скорее своим мыслям, а не на поставленный визитером вопрос.

Тем временем Терций снова обратил внимание на хронометр и нахмурился.

– Допустим, погибли бы другие, и очередную годовщину победы над противником сегодня отмечали бы те, кто гордо называл себя борцами за правое дело, - пожал плечами он. - Но важно не то, что кто-то называет себя героем, а других – чудовищами, а то, что кто-то оказывается действительно сильным, чтобы попытаться изменить мир к лучшему. И будет продолжать и дальше стремиться к большему... Ты по-прежнему считаешь подобную жажду власти абсолютным злом, продиктованным агрессией и личными амбициями? Истинная ценность всего зависит от своего предназначения. Используя другие аргументы, ты ведь преследовала те же цели.

Женщина натужно вздохнула.

– Мне уже все равно.

– Нет, Рей Дэмерон. Нет, – предельно мягко произнес Терций, вновь делая акцент на имени, и военнопленная приподняла голову, когда он снова приблизился вплотную к прозрачной перегородке. – Сейчас ты все еще упрямо твердишь себе, что не хочешь жить, но все же живешь вопреки всему и хочешь продолжать жить. Тебе противно осознавать эту, как считаешь, слабость – стыдно, тошно. Но ты отчаянно хочешь этого, все больше и больше. Я чувствую это... Достаточно сопротивляться и противостоять Темной стороне. Взлелей свои эмоции. Пусть они струятся сквозь тебя. Возлюби свою истинную Силу. В тебе ее достаточно, чтобы захотеть вопреки всему оставить прошлое архивам и начать писать свою историю галактики.

– Я устала повторять, что у меня не было выбора, – покачала головой задержанная.

Тишина, образовавшаяся после ее слов, казалась давящей.

Женщина больше ничего не добавила, однако в ее эмоциональном фоне Терций различил кое-что новое. Острое неопределенное чувство, стремительно нараставшее до тех пор, пока не преобразовалось в просьбу.

Настойчивый призыв. Почти мольбу.

В конце концов, Терций разорвал зрительный контакт.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он.

Чуть поколебавшись, Терций отошел в сторону, к панели управления, и после того, как ввел соответствующие команды и вернулся обратно к прозрачной перегородке, сообщил:

\- Чтобы ты наконец четко признала, что выбор у тебя был, я разблокировал силовое поле. Защитного покрытия с твоей стороны смотровой стены нет. Сейчас мне пора уходить, но через несколько часов я снова зайду сюда. Если прикоснешься к этой перегородке – мы больше не увидимся... Хочешь – решай все сейчас, хочешь – когда я уйду.

Произнося эти слова, Терций смотрел женщине в спину: в то время как он отходил к панели управления, она успела встать и теперь находилась у противоположной от упомянутого им барьера стены.

И никак не отреагировала на его предложение.

– Я обрисовал ситуацию такой, какова она есть, - подчеркнул Терций. - Пойми, я не склоняю тебя к принятию того или иного решения: ты уже это сделала, оказавшись здесь. И все же, раз для тебя это столь необходимо, пускай иллюзия выбора остается за тобой.

Когда женщина оперлась локтями о безопасную стену, Терций выдержал небольшую паузу, хотя разговор еще не закончил.

\- Вскоре ты поймешь, что это был не самый сложный поступок в твоей жизни, - продолжил он минуту спустя. - Осознаешь, что Новая Империя – не обитель зла, какой представлялась тебе как различающему лишь черные и белые краски оппозиционеру. Что мы всегда стремились, стремимся и будем стремиться к миру и безопасности. Что то, что вы называли терроризмом, было болезненной необходимостью, дабы вычистить, отрезать и убрать скверну. Освободить галактику от того, что ввергает ее в хаос, разрушения и раскол. Что уже проведенные правительственные реформы дают позитивные результаты, а окружают тебя не варвары и не монстры, а такие же живые существа, как и ты сама, которые хотят лишь блага для галактики. Что только диверсионная деятельность сил Сопротивления, как много лет тому назад Альянса повстанцев, нарушали восстановление баланса, оттягивали наступление стабильности и мира.

– Мир... это... ложь, – медленно произнесла военнопленная, что-то выводя пальцами на торцевой стенке своей камеры.

Терций в свой черед перевел взгляд на подсохшую алую дорожку, образовавшуюся на прозрачной перегородке перед тем, как он и эта женщина согласились, что каждый из них берет все, что хочет.

– Сейчас ты говоришь так, потому что сумела выжить на Джакку, затем попала в общество тех, кто творит историю, стремилась улучшить этот мир, сделала военную карьеру, но через какое-то время похоронила всех, кого стала считать родными, близкими, друзьями, все свои мечты и идеалы, – губы Терция дернулись в горькой полуулыбке, которую женщина не заметила, продолжая чертить что-то, остающееся невидимым, на стене. – И теперь ты снова одинока. Однако это не конец, а лишь начало твоего пути. Новое начало. Ты – та, кто умеет выживать и знает цену жизни. Твои телесные раны будут залечены. Твои душевные травмы станут источником твоей Силы.

Терций сделал еще одну паузу, когда женщина резко обернулась и, оттолкнувшись от стены, медленно пошла ему навстречу. Остановилась она в полушаге от той преграды, которая, став опасной в теории, фактически уже не могла ничего изменить.

Терций не сомневался, что женщина остановится. Однако, наблюдая за ней, не был уверен, рад ли этому, было ли это действительно правильное решение для нее.

Терций знал: если бы она задала такие вопросы, он не смог бы на них ответить. Но женщина не спросила, поэтому в конце концов он договорил то, что следовало досказать:

– Ты сломлена настолько, чтобы стать сильной как никогда. Пойми это наконец, признай Темную сторону Силы в себе. Довольно ей сопротивляться. Освободись. Я чувствую твою ярость, Рей Дэмерон. По отношению ко мне, к миру, который не оправдал твоих надежд. Мы строим новый, и ты сможешь наконец внести подлинный вклад в процветание галактики под руководством толкового лидера... Чтобы получить все и сразу, тебе осталось преодолеть последний барьер. И он – не эта прозрачная стена.

Когда Терций закончил говорить, на какое-то время вокруг снова стало тихо.

Женщина продолжала стоять на месте, опустив взгляд, все еще не отвечая на непроизнесенный им вопрос, за ответом на который он к ней пришел. Но Терций не мог больше ждать: следовало оставить военнопленную на некоторое время одну, чтобы решить дела в Имперском дворце.

В конце концов, он перевел взгляд на свой стул, который тут же стал медленно возвращаться на место, и уже было развернулся и сделал несколько шагов по коридору в направлении выхода из секции, когда произошло неожиданное.

– Кайло? – мягко позвала женщина.

Так, как делала это когда-то. Уже давно.

Всего одно слово – и на этот раз ей действительно удалось его задеть.

У Терция внезапно перехватило дыхание. Он даже был вынужден приостановиться.

– Лишь потеряв все, мы обретаем свободу, – наконец сдержанно отозвался Терций, не оборачиваясь. – И тебе, чтобы сбросить последние оковы, осталось только забыть это имя, как в свое время забыл твое я. Ты тоже получишь другое, навсегда избавившись от тяги к Свету... Свет или Тьма, капитан. Ты ведь знаешь: третьего не дано.

Он сам убедился в этом уже давно, поэтому последующей фразе, произнесенной ему вдогонку, не удивился:

– И ты тоже знаешь: если я стану твоей ученицей, когда-нибудь я убью тебя.

– Возможно, – лаконично ответил Терций и добавил: – Я скоро вернусь. До встречи.

После этого он восстановил свой привычный темп ходьбы и скрылся за поворотом.


End file.
